Life Found Me
by BlaiseLynn
Summary: POST BD;AU/OC. "And we thought we were normal." I chuckled; then i was falling into the all consuming fires of hell. The Cullens find out about the Twilight Saga, where's the Volturi fit? Not good at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story, so reveiw pwease. Remeber be kind, not blind.**

**Disclaimer; We all know I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, so i make no profit off these, i simply twist Meyer's books **

"Cassidy! Cassidy wake your lazy ass up!" Groggily I opened my eyes and flexed my fingers as someone poked me in the side. _Wait, where am I? What the fuck is going on and WHO THE FUCK KEEPS POKING ME!?! _That was all I could think as the insistent voice invaded my ears and the unknown person kept jabbing me in the sides and arm.

"Shut up, jesus I'm tired, and would you quit poking me?" I mumbled as I moved over and hit a cold metal wall. That woke me up immediatly and awareness flooded back to me, along with memory. I was on the bus. At seven in the morning I was on the bus headed for school. Great, I'd fallen asleep, now I probably had a bedhead and a sore neck.

Looking over I noticed my best friend, Janson, had been the one poking me. See, here's the deal with Janson; I've known him since kindergarten but we'd only really started hanging out this year, 8th grade. Usually girls practically fell at his feet, with his slim, strong build, chocolate brown eyes and messy brown hair, but he wasn't a jerk; he was a really good guy.

Running my hand through my hair I thought of a way to pay him back for waking me up in such an annoying manor, but then the perfect idea hit me like a truck. Leaning back, and looking over at Janson in the semi-darkness I knew it'd be easy, what with the way he was sitting and not paying to much attention to the devious grin I had plastered across my face.

Quietly and stealthily I reached over and began to tickle him mercilessly until he was gasping for breath and practically falling into the aisle. I couldn't help the satisfactory grin that spread across my face as I sat back and we began talking, just like every other morning. Little did either of us know, that that day would prove to be the first in a string of many strange days.

**~Later that day/Last Class~**

"Miranda, all I'm saying is, Jacob just wasn't right for Bella. At all. Honestly, he ended up with her daughter...thats just weird!" Once again my other best friend, Miranda, and I were discussing Twilight. We had both read the books and seen the movies, although the books were better, but we weren't totally obsessed. Well, not anymore. Miranda was firmly on team Jacob, whilst I was team Edward, and we often butted heads about that, but it didn't really matter. We were walking to our lockers after our last class of the day, Fun with Science, which should have been called 'Bore me to Death with Going Green', but hey, what can you do?

"Hey, can I hang out at your house this weekend? It's supposed to get really hot out-" We lived in a dreary little town, and it rained. Alot. Not only did it rain, but it snowed and hailed. "and Janson could come to, it'd be so fun!" Miranda finished up while I thought about how cloudy it was and doubted we'd get alot of sun, even if it did get hot. Miranda is alot like me, but at the same time the exact opposite. She can be calm and quiet, talkative and wild, considered and caring, but still find the time to be irrational, childish, and all around amazing. We were close as sisters.

"Dude, you can come to my house whenever, you know that, and Janson can come too, he'll have to be picked up before midnight though," I reminded her although I didn't need to, we both knew midnight was the latest a boy could stay, even if he was just my best friend.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, and I'll get a note to ride the bus home with you tomorrow, talk to Janson on the bus about it"

"Alright , peace out girl scout!!" I waved to her as she walked to her car and I stepped up onto the bus.

I picked an empty seat at random and leaned against the wall with my bag on my lap. Not two minutes later, Janson sat down beside me and cracked some stupidly funny joke he'd picked up from Keagan, one of our other friends. We settled into a conversation about something or another and either of us realized he had to get off.

"Oh, I really like your shirt," I said casually, just to annoy him. See, it probably doesn't make sense, but you'd have to know the background information. I'd told him I liked his shirt everyday right before he got off the bus for who knows how long, and for some weird reason it annoyed him that I waited till just then to say it. He didn't even say anything, just gave me his I'm-annoyed-at-you-but-I've-already-forgiven-you look.

Grinning, I took out my iPod and put the earbuds in, then turned it on and to maximum volume. The familiar sounds of Paramore helped me relax and clear my mind as I waited for my stop to come. Once it was my turn to get off, I slung my bag up over my shoulder and put the iPod back into my pocket.

Stepping off the bus was like walking into a whirlwind and my hair flew every which way. I crossed the street and began to walk the long drive to my house when my phone went off, signaling a text message.

_I'm gonna be at the hospital late with Kasey, no baby yet. Step out and get your sister at 4, get something to eat and take care of yourself and chevy! I love you!_

Of course, my mom's always so over protective. Honestly, I'm fourtneen now and Chevy, my baby sister that's a mirror image of me when I was younger, is only nine. I didn't even bother to text back, but I was still a few houses down from my own when I looked up. I could hear a quiet car driving up the main rode behind me, so I turned to see what kind it was since this road wasn't busy at all. I'm not good at car names and body, but there were a few I thought worthy of knowing, either one's I heard about in books or ones that I personally liked.

A Silver Volvo.

Now I know, it's not supposed to be all capitalised, but hell, I thought it should be. I know alot of people probably have those cars, but immediatly my thoughts sprung to Edward and the Cullens. The car drove past me without slowing down and I couldn't see into the windows, they were all tinted, which isn't all that unusual, right?

Letting the thought go, I continued walking to my house, it was pretty chilly out.

Four 'o clock rolled around quickly and I stepped outside to get my sister from the bus and explain where our parents where. Once she was inside, doing her homework and eating a snack, I told her I'd be upstairs in the shower. I climbed the stairs and grabbed some clean clothes out of my room before heading to the upstairs bathroom.

Looking at myself in the mirror as I brushed my hair, I noticed how tired I looked, although the only sign was the lightly purple bruises under dark brown eyes. My light brown hair was perfectly straght and just past my shoulders, with blond and dark red streaks through it. Finishing with brushing my hair, I started the shower.

After I was all clean and dressed I sat on my bed with my laptop to check my emails. The house was still quiet, so again I heard another car on the main road, so I instictivly looked out the window to see the same silver volvo driving by yet again. Shaking off the weird feeling of being watched, I got into bed and turned the lights off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, new chapter! Sorry last chappie was boring, but i gotta ease the idea in...Oh Italitcs means a dream/flashback...**

**Disclaimer; NOT MINE!!! -crys-**

_ The soothing hum of the engine relaxed me as I leaned back into the unfamiliar leather seats of an unknown car and classical notes flowed through me. Wait...Where am I? I looked around me but everything looked hazy, as if I were looking through a thick smog. From what I gathered, I was sitting passanger in a quickly moving car and the driver was a blob with a blob of bronze about where the head should be. _

"_It's fine, go back to sleep and stay quiet. We're almost there," The drivers voice was silky and velvety, but at the same time terrifing. Suddenly I was screaming and plunged into icey water._

The next instant I was awake and sitting up in my cloud bed, throwing a glare worth gold at my little sister. "What the hell Chevy?" I all but spat at her, she just laughed and pointed at my clock, "Sorry, but get up. Now. Mom said to throw water on you and to shut the stupid alarm off, it's been on for the past twenty minutes," I glanced at the clock and immediatly jumped out of bed, lunging toward my closet. I was so late! There was only five minutes till I had to be at the stupid bus stop!

~**Ten Minutes Later~**

I'd made it on time, thank god, everyone knew if I missed the bus one more time I wouldn't be at school at all. In a last minute grab for clothes I'd ended up wearing my favorite blue(honest to got absolute blue) skinny jeans, sneakers and a yellow tanktop with a half vest spattered in all colors over top. After the first week in junior high, I learned that I liked to sleep. Alot. So with that knowledge I'd begun to shower the night before, and straighten my hair the night before, so it'd be good to go the next morning. All I had to do was put on some clothes and brush my teeth!

Janson got on eventually and we chatted and talked about what we were going to do at my house later with Miranda, and eventually we decided on hanging out at the park down the road.

Most of the day passed in a blur, until lunch, which was the first time I got to see my best friends and the rest of the gang, Keagan, Chris, Lance, Nick, Ciara, Shelby, and Gin. I sat inbetween Miranda and Janson like usual, and told them about my weird dream and the volvo that'd passed my house before I fell asleep.

"Oh my GOD! Cassidy! Their coming for you, make sure you have a bag packed," Miranda joked, we all knew it was just a book, no matter how much we wished it were real.

Lunch passed, along with the rest of the day and before I had time to even think about anything at all, I was sitting on the bus with Janson next to me and Miranda in the seat across with all the bags. "Alright, so I say we hang out at the park for a while then watch a movie," It sounded like a good idea, and they both agreed with me, so it was pretty much settled. The bus was stopped at a light and there were cars on both sides of us, but I just happened to look to the side and see the same Silver Volvo right next to the window I was sitting by. The windows were all tinted dark but I could just make out the shape of a driver, passenger and the whole back seat filled.

"Guys! Look at this, look it's the car I seen last night!" I said to my friends, and before either Janson or I could figure out what had happened, Miranda was across the aisle and sitting in our laps to look at the car. Only to realize it the light had turned green and the car had sped off faster than anyone would have beleived possible.

Lulling into idle conversation, we waited for our turn to get off, the car incident forgotten by my friends. But not me, I could feel eyes drilling into the back of my head but everytime I looked around, no one was there. Eventually it was time to get off, and all three of us, plus the kids that usually got off there, stumbled off the bus and up the drive to my house. I still felt like I was being watched.

After a quick snack and hello to my mom, we started to walk to the park, which was only about a mile away. All of us had cell phones, so none of our parents really cared, as long as we stuck together. Laughing and goofing off, we reached the park only to find that there were already people there, four teenage guys to be exact. And a car. A Silver Volvo. My eyesight wasn't the best, so I could see who they were, but they looked menacing and I didn't want to take the chance, ecspecially since I thought the Silver Volvo had been folloing me.

"Guys, maybe we should just go hang out by the lake, let them have the park," I heard Miranda say a bit reluctantly, but none the less, we crossed the road and went to the lake's edge instead. We hung out for a few hours, taking our shoes off and putting our feet in the newly thawed water. Janson and Miranda were wearing shorts, I don't know how they did it, but I was chilly and I was wearing jeans! There's a weird thing about Miranda, she's always burning up, no joke, and I'm always freezing. Like I said, we're opposites almost.

It was about five, when we decided we should go back, but we turned towards the road only find the four guys in the gazebo right behind us. They seemed normal enough, chatting and acting like normal guys. But I looked closer, and noticed that they looked familiar. The Silver Volvo caught my eye in the distance and it clicked.

It didn't matter that everything I thought I seen was from a book, but damn it, you try to be in my place and come up with a different solution.

Turning, I caugh Miranda and Janson's arm dragging them back closer to the water, "Guys, look closely at the four behind me, tell me they don't look familiar. Ecspecially you Miranda, and the car. Either I'm dreaming or I'm going crazy." They looked awefully confused, but they looked behind me and Miranda's eye's widened. Janson still looked kind of confused, but he'd heard us talk about Twilight alot, so it clicked for him to.

"Thats...oh my god." Miranda couldn't get a full sentence out, and Janson looked like he thought he was dreaming. Figuring I was the only one capable of coherent talk, I let go of my death grip on my friends arms and turned around. The guys were still talking. Tall, spikey black hair, strong as fuck and darkly tanned skin. Jacob fucking Black. Tall, pale, muscular and bearish looking. Emmet Cullen. Normal, but still tall, pale messy coppery bronze hair. Edward Cullen. Extreamly tall, pale and wavey blond locks. Jasper fucking Hale. They all had golden eyes except the indian. Holy shit, tell me this isn't really happening?! I couldn't decide if I wanted to scream and run or stare and drool. I decided to stare and walk over.

"Hi, um...I'm Cassidy, I've never seen you guys around here." I said in my 'don't-lie-to-my-damn-face' voice, and looking what I knew was sweet and innocent. Or so I hoped.

"Well, hi Cassidy, who're your friends?" The one I thought was Jasper said in a polite voice. I noticed they hadn't introduced themselfs, I gave a skeptical gaze and looked over my shoulder, motioning for my friends to get over here. As they slowly walked up, I turned back to the 'Are-they-really-the-vampires?' and tried to explain my friends zombie like state.

"Well, these are my best friends, Miranda and Janson. Sorry, they're really tired, none of us have slept all to well the past week, school is way to early in the morning," I casually said, and it wasn't really a lie, we were all really tired all the time, but that was not the reason they were so slow. Wait..if they really are the vampires then Edward should be able to read my mi-

"Okay, enough crap, we know you know but we want to know how you know." Edward. So they really WERE the Cullens. Which meant I was talking to vampires. And a werewolf.

"Oh my god. A-are you re-really a werewolf?" Miranda blurted out, staring down at the comfirmed Jacob. My gods she's obsessed with the wolfs.

"Okay-" Emmett started speaking for the first time, "We're so not talking here, you guys have to come with us, tell your parents your staying at a friends house I don't know, just do something."

Eventually my mom said I could stay at Miranda's and I pulled the card saying I'm only a kid once. Janson was supposed to be staying at Keagans house and Miranda was staying at mine. Miranda, Janson, and I walked back to my house to grab our stuff, and me a bag with clothes in it, although I wouldn't really be staying at Miranda's. Currently we were all sitting in Edward's volvo and flying down the mostly unpopulated road. It was quiet, akward and uncomfortable. Edward drove obviously and Jasper rode passenger, probably because he wanted to be as far from humans as possible. The large backseat accomidated Emmet next to one window, then me, then Janson in the middle and Miranda just happened to be squished against Jacob, who sat by the other window. We were trapped.

"Okay, I can't stand it. Jacob either you smell more than usual, or one of you humans stinks like wet dog." Emmet announced and looked at Jacob with a grin that meant he was messing around, "No really, it smells," he said again. Jasper's golden eyes flicked to us in the rearveiw mirror with a bemused little smile playing at his lips.

"You guys don't have to be so nervouse. Really, you'll be fine. Oh, and it's Miranda, I'm sorry, but you do smell faintly of wet dog," He looked geniuenly sorry that he'd had to say it, but everyone in the backseat looked towards Miranda, who was smelling her own hair. She smelled of cotton candy and apples, just as usual. Miranda was also indian, and she'd traced a fine line back to the Quileute tribe.

"Cassidy, I think that might be it...but they don't all smell that way, just the mutts. We'll have to keep an eye on that," Edward told me without taking his eyes from the road, and everyone else just looked confused.

We continued driving in a silence that soon became bearable as I felt a soft comfort relax my body and mind and before I knew it, me and my friends were asleep in a car with four beings that we'd all beleived to be made up until an hour or so ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayy, here is a new chapter, yay clap! Anyways for the one or people who DO read this, please review and be honest.**

**Disclaimer; Definetly NOT mine...no matter how much i wish it was...**

When I came to I had two initial thoughts; 1.) I was lying on a huge mound of ice and, 2.) there was something heavy laying on me. Then the memories washed over me like icey waves and I tried to sit up but was held down by the thing on me and what felt like a heavy metal rod. Opening my eyes for the first time, I could see that the icey thing I was laying on was actually Emmett Cullen, who had his arm across me so I wouldn't roll onto the floor, and looking down I noticed the thing laying on me, was in fact Janson, who looked rather ridiculous with his mouth agape. Looking past Janson I seen Miranda practically laying on a very asleep Jacob Black, both my friends also sleeping peacefully. Looking back up I met Emmett's eyes, "Sorry, I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep on you," I told him impishly. He only chuckled and shrugged as if to say, "It happens all the time,"

Trying not to move so not to disturb Janson, I looked into the front of the car, Edward was still driving and Jasper was looking soundlessly out the window, but as if feeling my gaze, he looked back at me. Nodding slightly, he turned back to the window. "Umm, where are we going?" I asked timidly.

"Home. Well our home, in Forks. We should be there in a few hours," Edward said blandly. My eyes about popped out of my head, I looked at the clock and realized we'd been in the car, sleeping for a solid 15-ish hours. Damn we were tired.

"We're going to Washington?" I whisper-yelled at the back of his head. From Jacksong, Michigan to Washington was about 2,500 miles, and that would take about two solid days of driving at about 50 miles an hour. I swivled my eyes to the speedometer, and my eyes bugged out of my head when I read it at 115.

"Of course, what'd you expect, Ohio?" He chuckled and continued driving, accelerating just a little. I looked back at my friends and decided it was time to wake them up. I gently nudged Janson in the ribs with my elbow since he happened to be pinning it, and I realized I couldn't feel my arm and I was extreamly stiff. I think Jasper had helped us stay asleep so long. When Janson didn't wake up, I elbowed him a little harder and he started to stir. Groaning, he reached his arms up over his head, hearly hitting me in the jaw, and streched, extreamly cat-like. It seemed like he was experiencing the disorientation I had when I'd first woken up. Finally, his eyes fluttered open and he was looking up at me leaning/laying on Emmet.

"It wasn't a dream?" Were the first words out of his mouth and I shook my head. Realizing he was pinning me to the seat and Emmett he sat up with the slow caution that anyone with stiff muscles would recongnize. I followed his actions and sat up, after having Emmett move his arm, and took a deep breath.

"Edward said we're going to their house. In Washington. We've been in here for about a day and a half, just a few more hours till we're there apparently. And-" I looked over at Miranda breifly then went back to Janson, "Do you think we should wake her up? She seems pretty comfortable, and if we move her, it'll wake Jacob up." I said. Janson also looked at Miranda and Jacob then back at me, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips.

"You might want to just let Jacob sleep, even if that means letting your friend sleep as well. He really could use it," Emmett chimed in helpfully and both Edward and Jasper shook their head. Wow. Maybe the book had been a little wrong about details, everyone seemed to be perfectly comfortable with Jacob, even Edward. _Oh well, just let it go, _I told myself. It didn't really matter, I mean really, I'd never have thought I'd be in a car with the Cullen guys and Jacob Black.

Grabbing my bag from the floor at my feet I pulled out the current book I was reading, 'Night World', and leaned back into the comfortable leather seat and started to read.

Several chapters later I finally tore my eyes away from my book and looked at the clock, two and a half hours had passed. Glancing around me, it all looked the same, in the car at least, except Janson was toying with his phone and Miranda was more fully in Jacobs lap, but he was leaned against the door still asleep. Outside the fast moving car, it looked like a solid wall of green and brown, trees, with an occasional clearing which I assumed was a farm. Noticing I had put my book away, Jasper said, "Another ten minutes or so, you can wake up Jacob and Miranda now."

Janson, who was closest to the pair, began to gently shake Miranda's shoulder, and when there was no response, he looked helplessly at Emmett.

"Poke Jacob in the ribcage, he'll wake right up, then he can help you wake up Miranda," He snorted as if it was an inside joke, but Janson followed his intructions anyway. Jacob's eyes immediatly opened and went to the clock, he sighed then looked down at the girl in his lap. He looked around at us all with a bemused smile and Janson and him went to work waking Miranda up. Once she woke up, we explained where we were going to her and that'd we'd be there soon. At one point, she looked at Jacob, blushed and said, "Sorry for sleeping on you, I was cold,"

When we pulled into the clearing and I gazed at the house I'd read about so many times, my jaw dropped. Nothing could have prepared me for the elegant white Manor house in the clearing. No words could properly describe it.

Edward continued to drive, up to a garage around the side. He parked between a red convertable and a monster jeep. Near the other end of the huge garage, I seen a black mercedes and a sleek motorcycle, and I have no idea what kind it was...it just looked _fast._ Practically the same instant the car was parked and turned off, all the vampires were out of the car.

"Do they always have to show off?" Jacob goaned and my friends and I laughed, because he looked completely serious.

"It's not showing off, we're just acting normal...Not restraining ourselfs, much." Emmett smirked through the window then held the door open for all of us to climb out of the back seat. Once we were out we walked to the door that I suspected led into the house. We were led through what looked like an entry room, passed a great widning staircase, through the 'living' room, and into the kitchen, where we were instructed to sit.

"Everyone, they're here. Official meeting in the kitchen," Edward said in a normal voice, but I knew any vampire in the house or in the yard would have heard. As if they didn't smell us. Moments later six of the most inhumanly beautiful people walked into the room and took seats at the table, all with the normal vampire pallor.

Short blond hair, black dress pants and shoes, green button up long sleeved dress shirt. Carlisle Cullen.

Average height, willowy figure, long, wavey mahagony hair, dark blue jeans and a lacey purple dress shirt. Bella.

Holding Bella's hand, what looked like a seven year old with coppery curls to her waist and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a plaid summery sun dress. Renesmee.

Soft, graceful thin figure with carmel waves of hair, and a heart shaped face, silky black pants and a emerald tank top. Esme.

Tall, swim suit model body, and gorgeus blonde hair with a pained expression. Rosalie.

Pixie like short, petite, inky black hair spiked around her face, and a knee length, plum colored evenine gown. Alice.

Everyone sat next to their respective partner, once everyone was settled, they all turned to look at Miranda, Janson, and I.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. But you already knew that, didn't you?" Carlisle spoke to me, gentle and kind, but somehow amused and serious at the same time. Well hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, been awhile since i updated..sorry. Real life trumps this! So..this chap might seem like it's moving fast..but i reallly need to get this plot rolling! So..please reveiw and be kind, not blind! Oh, and just for this story...the movies have NOT been made yet...**

"Well, Hi. I'm Cassidy, and this is Miranda and Janson," I introduced us and suprisingly didn't stutter, even if I was surrounded by vampires.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but there's no time for small talk. We need to know how you know all about us, and vampires in general." Carlisle spoke again.

Under all their scrutinizing gazes, Miranda and I did our best to describe the amazing four book Saga known as Twilight, who wrote it, how long it'd been published, and that everyone knew it was simply fiction. When one of forgot a detail, we'd fill it in, and occasionally we'd be interrupted by one of the Cullens, who were pointing out small, insignificant details that had been wrong. Janson just sat back, absorbing the information spilling from Miranda and I, and watching the family of vampire's as they were awed; all but Edward, who was only marginally suprised.

"And that, sums up the Twilight Saga," We both finished, out of breath and glanced at the clock near the end of the room. Two hours. We'd been talking for two straight hours.

"So everyone thinks it's just a story? Made up by some house wife named Stephanie Meyer? That's ridiculus...but how'd she know all about us?" Rosalie chimed in, as she flipped her hair.

"We'll just have to go find Mrs. Meyer and have a quiet discussion, but first, I want to know more about you three. I guess we could have brought anyone here, but you were the first people we'd heard discussing...Twilight-" Esme motioned to us as she finished. Apparently we were supposed to talk some more, but this time about ourselves. Miranda and I motioned for Janson to go first, since we'd explained the Saga.

"Well...I'm Janson, and I go to Michigan Center. I'm fourteen and in 8th grade. I'm pretty normal, except these two are my best friends-" He said daringly, "I personally have not read the Twilight Saga, but I hear my friends talk about it all the time. I definetly think vampire's are cooler than werewolfs though," That sure got a few chuckles from the table of attentive vampires.

"My names Cassidy, I also attend Michigan Center. I'm fourteen and in 8th grade. Uhh...oh! Ever since I was little I've been obsessed with Vampires-" I grinned cheekily and glanced around at everyone sitting at the table, "And my great grandmother Mary was from Transylvania, Romania, when she was young, she and her sister were traded for a cow and sent to America." **(A/N-Yes good people, that is actually true...) **

"Last but not least, I'm Miranda, like my friends, I go to Michigan Center, but I'm fifteen and in 8th grade. I perfer the werewolfs to vampires, no offense intended, and I can proudly say that I am able to trace my ancestors back to the Quileute tribe. Actually I can trace it back to Taha Aki's third wife. The one that killed the Cold One in the legend from the book." She finished proudly, almost beaming. That last bit stunned the table into wide eyed silence. Not alot of people knew those legends, so there's no way she was bluffing.

"Well, that's interesting, seems you two-" Jacob said, pointing to Miranda and I, "Have an interesting heritage. And you-" He turned fully to Miranda, "Should come to the reservation and meet everyone, ecspecially the elders. You're a direct decendant." He finished before he got up and walked out of the room, and house, calmly. Seconds later we heard the urgent calling of a wolve close by, as Jacob Black ran into the woods.

"I would like to hear more about this great grandmother Mary," Jasper put in, and looked to his family, who all nodded and whispered to fast to comprehend.

"Well, my mom and my grandpa told me the whole story, I could tell you all if you'd like..." I said shyly. I've always been shy, but faced with a room full of the most beautiful beings on Earth, and knowing they were vampires, made it even worse.

"Of course, tell the story," They all urged. I hadn't even told the actual story to Miranda and Janson.

"Well, it started in 1906 when Mary Curtean was born. She was from the small town known as Transylvania in Romania. Now a days, that town is now well known for Dracula, and other vampires, weather that's true, I have no idea. But any way, she had one older sister, and I don't know her name, and both parents. The girls didn't go to school, but helped their parents with the farm, for they were peasants. Things started to become odd when Mary was twelve. She worked harder than her older sister, and refused to sleep or eat, but she stayed unbeleivably strong. Then one day a wealthy man visited the farm looking for slaves. He seen how hard Mary and her sister worked, and asked the man if he could buy the daughters. Both parents refused to sell their daughters. The next day, the man came back with a cow, and claimed that if the parents would trade their daughters for the hard working cow, he'd take the girls to America, for a better life, but they would still be his slaves. Mary and her sister waited for their parents decision, although they couldn't refuse this time, the wanted to be rid of Mary and her strange and slightly terrifing ways, and if they got a good deal in return, they were willing to trade the sister also.

The wealthy man kept his word and brought the sisters to America, where they grew up to be his slaves, but lived a good life. Once Mary was old enough, the man's son took an interest in her. The eloped and had a son, my grandpa. Mary died in 1993." I finished blandly. And that was the story of Mary Curtean. **(A/N-most of that IS true..besides the eloping and strange behavior and the rich guys kid)**

"That is a strange story, but I beleive every word, and the strange behavior sounds an aweful lot like vampirism, even if she did age, there's been myths about that as well. I'm going to look into that," Jasper was out of his seat and up the stairs in all but three seconds.

"We have an index of every known vampire in the past two hundred years. Aro sent trackers to every corner of the globe and recorded every vampire, names, descriptions, and fine hand drawn pictures," Carlisle explained as if it were normal. Janson and Miranda just looked at me, and I just looked back.

Suddenly there was rustling in the forests out the back wall/window and four massive wolves stalked out and walked toward the front of the house, where we lost sight of them. Even if I had read about them, the shock of seeing the huge creatures was unexplainable. They were the size of bears and very beautiful. Moments later, three drop dead gorgeous guys and a pretty girl walked into the room, Jacob amoung them. Seeing the questioning expression on my friends faces, and my own, they introduced themselves.

All of them were exceedingly tall and buff look, and looked pretty much the same.

"Hiya, I'm Seth Clearwater!" The one with brown eyes and shaggy dark blond hair said, he seemed bubbly for a boy.

"I'm Leah, Seth's older sister," She had short, jagged black hair and she looked as if she smelled something foul.

Then I turned to the last guy, and he was absolutely silent, staring at nothing in particular. Jacob waved his hand in front of his friends face, and when he didn't respond, turned back to us, "Sorry, he's...tired? I'm not sure. I'll have to talk to him later about that...anyway that-" He pointed to his silent friend who had short, messy dark brown hair and liquid mercury grey eyes, "Is my beta, Embry Call. And Miranda, I want to take you to meet my father, and Quil Ateara Senior, I told them about you but now they really want to meet you."

Miranda looked hesitant and really distant, but nodded anyway. "Edward, can I borrow your car again? If we run, I don't think she'll be able to keep up," Jacob said cheekily and easily caught the keys Edward threw his way. With that, they all walked out the door, leaving Janson and I alone with seven and a half vampires.


	5. Chapter 5

**-le gasp- I am writing another chapter! WOAH! Reveiw please! This one'll be in Miranda's POV and what goes down in la push..or at least half of it will be...**

**Disclaimer; NOT MINE -sniffle-**

MPOV

I stood up and follewed the boys out; Leah apparently wanted to walk behind me. Glancing back over my should I half smiled at my friends before turning back again to see Seth bouncing along at Jacob's side and Embry silent walking behind them. The guys were even more gorgeous than I'd ever imagined, ecspecially Embry. I'd always loved Jacob, I had daydreamed about him more then I could even remember, but as soon as I saw Embry, that all changed. I'm definetly team Embry Call. By now, we were back in the garage and I shivered, damn it was cold in Forks.

"I call shot gun!" Seth exclaimed and ran around Edward's volvo to the passenger side. Which left me sitting in between Embry and Leah in the back. Yeah, sitting between living space heaters definietly warmed be up.

"Jacob..." I started tentativly, "Why do I have to meet the Elders again?"

"He thinks you might be a werewolf," Seth chimed in. The color drained from my face and I was sure my eyes were wide as plates.

"What the fuck Seth? Dude, I told you not to tell her!" Jacob sounded irratated and punched Seth's shoulder before putting on his seat belt and starting the car, swiftly pulling out of the garage and zooming down the long drive way. "Chill out Miranda, the chances are like one out of fifty or something like that, they just want to meet you," Jacob explained as he seen my chalky expression. That would still explain why Leah was acting so grim, she hated her fate, and if I were a werewolf I'd share the same future.

The rest of the ride to La Push was silent, and Jacob drove the road from the Cullen's to his house as if he'd done it hundreds of times, which I knew was undoubtably true. Minutes later we pulled up to a small, single story house that looked cozy and old.

"And here we are. Quill Ateara is inside with my dad; they kicked Rachel and Paul out before I left," Jacob grinned and we all piled out of the car and up the steps, even though the house didn't look like it could hold the four massive teenagers, two older men, and myself.

The first thought that struck me was that the house was warm and inviting, like I could walk in, flop onto the couch and watch TV for hours on end.

"There's everyone, and the new comer," Billy grinned and motioned toward us from his wheel chair, talking to an old, stooped man I figured was Quil Ateara.

"Ah, I see. Yes she greatly resembles what we know of The Third Wife," Quil Ateara said in his raspy voice, but it really pissed me off when people talked about me like I wasn't there. "Now, young one, tell us your story. I'm not sure how well Jacob retold it, I'd like to hear it first hand." He said again.

So I did my best explaining the Twilight Saga to them and how I knew about the wolfs, and how I'd traced my ancestory back to The Third Wife. Once I was finished and out of breath, the two adults went into one of the small side rooms to 'talk'.

Looking around that the three grim faces of Jacob, Leah, and Embry, and the surprisingly normal looking Seth, I decided if I was going to get any answers I was going to have to take charge. Striding over to the small couch I pointedly looked at Jacob and the rest. Grinning, Seth bounded over and sat right next to me, and Jacob followed sitting on my other side. Leaving Leah and Embry to sit on the floor in front of the couch.

"So why do you three look like someone just died?" I blurted before I could think through what I was saying. _Great, nice going Miranda. What a genius._ I thought to myself.

"Well, see, being a werewolf is bad business, 'specially for girls. Which is super rare." Seth told me matter of factly while he played with fringe on one of the couch pillows. What a weirdly happy bundle of joy for a boy…

"What my brother is trying to say is, Your screwed. It's pretty obvious your gunna be a werewolf sooner or later so I don't know why they don't just tell you instead of being so secretive about it." Leah chimed in from the floor.

Turning to Jacob I decided to ask another question that had been bothering me, "So Embry imprinted on me didn't he?"

Looking taken aback as if I told him he was the new queen, Jacob spluttered, "Well, yeah. But how'd you know that?"

"I could tell by the way he's being quiet and the way he looked at me when he seen me first. I've read the series, and it's just how I imagined someone's face would look when they imprinted." I chirped proudly. Then, looking at Embry I said, "It's okay. I get that it's not optional," I hesitated for only a second, "Plus, I bet we could be close friends anyway. But what if I am a werewolf? How would that work?" I asked everyone in general.

Jacob decided he'd be the one to answer me, "It's never happened before, but you would have your choice if you would like to me in my pack, or Sam's." He didn't look like he wanted to give me the option.

"If I do become a werewolf, I will definitely be in your pack Jacob. How will I know if the change is coming on though?" I asked.

Jacob sighed, as if he was tired of my questions already, "You'll know because you'll feel out of body sort of and you'll have major mood swings. The last symptom is you'll feel very hot to anyone that touches you, but you won't feel over heated. Now enough questions. You may not even become one of us." Standing up he said, "I'm going for a run, meet me back at the Cullen's when you're done here," With that he strode out the door and soon after we heard a quick howl fading into the near woods.

"Well, now that's one downer gone! I'm almost positive you'll be one of us, Miranda. It's really not as bad as it seems, you get to stop ageing and be super strong and powerful. And you never get cold!" Seth chirped from beside me. "Plus, if you are a werewolf, you'll get your forever with Embry and not have to be a vampire. Not that there's anything wrong with vampires. I mean, they're perfectly cool with me."

Embry finally looked up and showed some sort of emotion; Anger. To Seth, he seethed, "Seth, do you not know when to stop talking?"

"Hey, calm down! He's just trying to help me feel better, Embry. And he's right," I said shyly while looking at my uninteresting sandals

Looking shocked at my words, Embry slumped back into his original sitting position and mumbled unintelligently. As if on cue to save us from awkwardness, Quil Ateara and Billy stepped back into the small living room.

"Miranda, there's a high chance you will become a werewolf. And as we heard you speaking of, you are imprinted with Embry Call. If you begin feeling sick for any reason whatsoever, you are to tell Jacob and he will bring you here and we will help." Billy said from his wheel chair.

With those last few words, we left. Simple as that, we walked out the door, got into the Volvo and drove. Drove through the damp green of Forks, silently lost in our own thoughts.


End file.
